


Старые гомики

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Temporal Paradox
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk managed to leave Nexus, but he somehow ended up in Gol, at the time when Spock was about to reach Colinar. So, what does Kirk do now?<br/>Humour and time travel. An old fanfic written in 2009. In Russian.</p><p>Джеймсу Кирку удалось вырваться из Нексуса, но только вот он очутился в Голе как раз после окончания первой пятилетней миссии, а вовсе не там, куда стремился. И как теперь все исправить? Юмор и путешествия во времени.<br/>Еще один старый фик, написанный где-то в 2009 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старые гомики

— Старые гомики! — с чувством сказал Спок. — Извращенцы с эмоциональным и сексуальным недержанием!

Это совершенно не помогло. Уже вторые сутки вулканец не мог ни медитировать, ни даже думать о чем-нибудь, кроме увиденного в будущем. Стоило ему хоть на секунду расслабиться или, не дай бог, закрыть глаза, как перед ними возникала одна и та же картина: пожилой наполовину обнаженный мужчина, сжимающий в горячих объятиях старого вулканца. 

Спок позволил себе вздохнуть. Одно было ясно — три года, посвященные практикам Гола, три года аскетизма и непрерывных медитаций отправились сехлату под хвост. Через полчаса Споку предстояло принять знак достижения Колинара, однако теперь никакого смысла в нем не было — церемония была бы просто насмешкой. 

Спок прислонился к стене.

— Как все это началось? И почему все произошло именно со мной? — спросил он пустую келью.

Келья, конечно же, не ответила. В общем-то, на оба вопроса ответить могло только одно существо во Вселенной — бывший капитан Звездного флота, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк.

***

Началось все, по правде говоря, с одной фразы, которую повторял Джеймс Кирк, рубя дрова.

— Время! — на этом слове капитан обычно замахивался топором. — В Нексусе! — вжих, и топор вонзался в полено. — Не имеет! — топор снова опускался и, в удачных случаях, полено раскалывалось надвое. — Значения!

— И зачем я все время это повторяю? — Кирк остановился и вытер пот со лба. Фраза про время казалась очень важной, невероятно важной. Нужно было только вспомнить, почему. А этого, к сожалению, не получалось. В Нексусе вообще было очень трудно сосредоточиться. 

Как ни странно, физический труд помогал. Именно этим была вызвана свежеприобретенная привычка капитана рубить дрова. К счастью, дров в Нексусе оказалось хоть завались, иначе, с темпами Кирка, от этого способа очень быстро пришлось бы отказаться. 

Джеймс Кирк поправил форму и вновь поднял топор.

— Время! — топор опустился на полено. — Не, — Кирк замахнулся. — Имеет, — полено раскололось надвое. — Значения! — топор снова взлетел вверх. — Время! — полено треснуло. — Не! — Кирк занес топор, с застрявшим поленом. — Имеет! — полено раскололось. — Значения! 

— И еще, я слишком стар для таких упражнений! Так я скончаюсь от сердечного приступа до того, как вспомню хоть что-то! — раздраженно пробормотал Кирк себе под нос и сел прямо на траву, расстегивая пиджак — благо, день стоял солнечный. В Нексусе все дни были солнечными.— Нужно мыслить логически. 

На слове «логически» он сделал паузу. Что-то было связано с этим словом, что-то очень важное. Однако мысль продолжала ускользать.

— Перечислим факты, — строго обратился Кирк сам к себе. — Во-первых, я в Нексусе. Во-вторых, время здесь не имеет значения. В-третьих, я почему-то счел эту мысль настолько важной, что категорически запретил себе ее забывать. Что, к счастью, сработало. К несчастью, я совершенно не помню, зачем должен ее помнить!

Все дело, конечно же, было в самом Нексусе. Здесь невозможно было задуматься ни о чем серьезном. Мысли разбегались, события ускользали из памяти. Точнее, они сливались в одно — все здесь происходило одновременно; любые действия, раз начавшись, уже не заканчивались. Так что Джеймс Кирк не только рубил дрова, но и одновременно скакал на лошади, гладил пса и флиртовал с Антонией. Это сбивало с толку, особенно в моменты, когда он путал женщину и пса. 

Существовать везде одновременно было очень утомительно. Для того чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, а не рассеиваться по всем точкам, приходилось сильно напрягаться. К счастью, Кирк вовремя это понял и ограничился дровами — это хотя бы было полезно для здоровья и не напрягало мозг. 

В какой-то момент Кирка, правда, чуть не выбил из колеи новичок в странной форме, который настойчиво его искал, но к тому моменту Кирк уже обнаружил и вторую особенность Нексуса — здесь все получали то, что хотели. Если они, конечно, знали, чего хотят. Новичок определенно знал. Поэтому, хотя Кирк и пожелал уклониться от встречи (а значит, и уклонился), тот встретил весьма правдоподобную копию Кирка, с которой удалился в неизвестном направлении. Настоящий Кирк хотел было проследить, что новичок сделает с этой копией — было в его лице что-то зловещее, навевающее мысли о ниспровержении авторитетов и отцеубийстве, однако это потребовало бы слишком больших затрат — делить внимание между дровами, Антонией (которая, надо заметить, оказалась весьма требовательной в постели), собакой (вот здесь нужно было постоянно напоминать себе, что Антонию ласкают, а собаку — просто гладят) и верховой прогулкой и так было нелегко. Поэтому Кирк мысленно пожелал незнакомцу счастливого исполнения всех его замыслов и продолжил рубить дрова. 

Однако пока и они не очень помогали. Будто бы какая-то внешняя сила мешала ему вспомнить. Будто бы она не хотела, чтобы Джеймс Кирк покинул Нексус.   
Внезапно одна часть его параллельного существования стала кристально ясной, будто рассеялся туман. 

— Вот оно! — возбужденно прошептал Кирк. — Я хотел вырваться из Нексуса. Теперь я это ясно вспомнил! 

От волнения он бросил топор и начал ходить туда-сюда по пасторально-зеленому лугу. Да, вспомнить он вспомнил. Но одно все еще оставалось совершенно непонятным — зачем? В конце концов, те примерно четыре пятых Джеймса Кирка, которым не приходилось постоянно рубить дрова, неплохо проводили здесь время.   
Кирк еще пару раз прошелся по поляне взад и вперед, а затем снова взялся за топор. Так думать было привычнее. 

— Возьмем, для примера, этого типа. Как его, капитан Пикард? — начал он размышлять вслух. — Пикард тоже хотел отсюда выйти, и для этого искал меня. Вместе с той негритянкой, которая все время бродит тут с загадочной улыбкой и дает невнятные советы, о которых ее никто не просил. 

Джеймс Кирк остановился и опустил топор.

— Как же я раньше не сообразил! — удивленно сказал он дровам. — Ведь я всегда могу спросить у них самих. Копии! Нексус делает копии! Значит, где-то здесь бродит клон Пикарда. И я бы очень хотел, чтобы он меня нашел. 

Копия Пикарда не заставила себя ждать. Впрочем, может быть, и заставила — когда время не имеет значения, трудно быть точным в таких вещах.

— Привет! — сказал Кирк. — Ты — копия, созданная Нексусом. Надеюсь, качественная, потому что мне очень нужно тебя спросить об одной вещи. Зачем ты меня искал?

— Подожди, подожди, — с сомнением в голосе остановил его Пикард. — Так я что, не настоящий?

— Нет. Не очень настоящий. Ты настоящий в меру способностей Нексуса, а я в них не очень-то уверен.

— А ты? Ты тоже — копия?

— Это еще почему! Я-то как раз настоящий. Это ты ушел с моей копией прочь из Нексуса. И как раз об этом я и хотел тебя спросить. Куда и зачем вы пошли? 

Пикард задумался.

— Не помню, — ответил он наконец.— Помню только, что там был корабль...

— Корабль! — Кирк хлопнул себя по ляжке. — Именно! Там был корабль!

И это все объясняло. Слово «корабль» оказалось ключевым — стоило вспомнить его, как воспоминания хлынули волной и полностью захватили. Теперь Кирк помнил все — и «Энтерпрайз», и старую команду, и тот злополучный полет и, главное, Спока. Спока, который остался один. Спока, который, должно быть, страдал и мучился, никому не открываясь. Спока, к которому обязательно нужно было вернуться. 

И как только Кирк вспомнил, все оказалось на удивление легко. Нужно было только сосредоточиться и представить себе глубоко несчастного, одинокого вулканца, страдающего без его компании и скучающего по нему, как Нексус отпустил. Постепенно растаяли дрова, исчезли лошадь, собака и Антония, и все стало четким и очень реальным. А затем Джеймс Кирк почувствовал, что теперь существует только в одном месте и времени. И это было бы невероятно приятно, если бы в этом отдельно взятом месте и времени не стояла удушающая жара.

Джеймс Кирк вытер пот и огляделся. Определенно, он был на Вулкане, на это указывали все признаки: красное безоблачное небо над головой, песок под ногами и аскетичная вулканская стена впереди. Кирк нахмурился. Он узнал не только планету, но и само место — судя по всему, перед ним был Гол. Он видел монастырские здания на фотографиях — пару лет после окончания первой миссии «Энтерпрайза» у него была привычка рассматривать снимки Гола перед сном.   
Неужели Спок был так поражен его смертью, что снова решил отказаться от чувств и эмоций? И как далеко он зашел в этот раз?

Нужно было спешить. Джеймс Кирк решительно поднялся по ступенькам и вошел в монастырь. 

Внутри оказался длинный коридор со множеством закрытых дверей. Кирк решительно направился к последней справа. Эта дверь казалась такой же, как и все остальные, но что-то подсказывало Кирку, что именно за ней он найдет того, кого ищет. 

Перед дверью он на секунду задержался, — подтянул брюки, поправил пиджак, сделал два глубоких вдоха, — а затем, поборов нервозность, вошел внутрь.   
Внутри оказалась крошечная келья, в центре которой вполоборота сидел вулканец, погруженный в медитацию.

— Спок? — неуверенно спросил Кирк, замерев на пороге.

Вулканец откинул капюшон коричневой робы и медленно обернулся.

— Вот черт! — произнес Джеймс Кирк.

Вулканец ничего не ответил, а просто уставился на человека непроницаемыми карими глазами.

— Вот черт! — повторил Кирк, тяжело прислонившись к стене. 

Все было верно — время в Нексусе не имело никакого значения. И это сыграло с Кирком злую шутку. Да, вулканец перед ним определенно был Споком, но не тем Споком, которого искал Кирк. Вулканец был слишком, слишком молод. Он выглядел лет на тридцать-сорок. И он был в Голе. Из этого следовало одно:

— Дай я угадаю, — сказал Джим упавшим голосом, — ты только что закончил пятилетнюю миссию и вернулся на Вулкан, избавляться от эмоций, так?

— Поразительно, — невпопад ответил вулканец, оглядывая человека с головы до пят. — Я могу понять, почему мне привиделся капитан. Но почему он настолько старше и обладает избыточным весом? 

— Эй! — Джеймс Кирк и правда немного располнел за последние годы. Но нельзя же вот так сразу же, прямо в лицо! — Это что за наезды!

— Просто констатация факта, — сухо пояснил вулканец и снова отвернулся к стене. 

Кажется, он собирался наплевать на присутствие Кирка и продолжить медитацию. 

— Спок! — сказал Кирк осуждающе.

Вулканец его проигнорировал.

— Спок! — повторил Кирк проникновенно. 

Вулканец еле заметно дернул плечом, но не повернулся.

Кирк вздохнул и присел рядом с неподвижной фигурой. А затем прошептал вулканцу прямо в ухо, с отработанной за долгие годы практики постельной интонацией:  
— Спо-о-ок! 

Это помогло — Спок одним молниеносным движением отскочил к стене.

— Галлюцинация приобретает сексуальный характер, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — но все-таки почему возраст и лишний вес? Нужно будет во время следующей медитации больше внимания уделить разбору собственных сексуальных извращений.

— А! — понял Кирк. — Так ты считаешь, что я тебе мерещусь. Но разве такое бывает с вулканцами? Я думал, что вы полностью контролируете свой разум.

— Контролируем. Но в редких случаях галлюцинации возможны, — нехотя признал Спок. — При сильной нагрузке на определенные мозговые центры. А также после длительных медитаций, голодания и недосыпания, — затем он сделал паузу и странно посмотрел на Кирка. — Только не понимаю, зачем я все это вам рассказываю. Разговаривать с галлюцинациями нелогично. 

После слов о голодании и недосыпании Кирк присмотрелся к вулканцу повнимательнее. Тот, и правда, казался худым и утомленным. Видимо, жизнь в Голе не была очень уж легкой. Длинная угловатая фигура и несчастное истощенное лицо Спока вызывали у Кирка только одно желание. Которое, кстати, могло помочь убедить вулканца в реальности происходящего. 

— Скажи мне, — спросил Кирк, — а у вулканцев галлюцинации бывают тактильными?

— Только при полном нарушении или подавлении функций определенных центров мозга. К тебе я прикоснуться не смогу, потому что с этими функциями у меня все в порядке. Я только что их проверил. Я удивлен, что вообще тебя вижу — нагрузка здесь не настолько сильна…

Договорить он не смог, потому что Кирк решительно шагнул к вулканцу и крепко его обнял.

Спок издал странный и совсем невулканский звук и замер, будто статуя. Наверное, это была инстинктивная реакция. Видимо, таким образом древние вулканцы вводили в заблуждение страшных хищников пустыни — они притворялись каменными изваяниями. К несчастью, Джеймс Кирк не был вулканским хищником, и тактика не сработала. 

Кирк перехватил вулканца поудобнее и прижался еще крепче, а затем положил голову на костлявое плечо и довольно вздохнул. 

— Ах ты мой маленький, глупенький, тощий…

— Ваше утверждение ложно! — наконец обрел голос Спок. Попыток вырваться он не делал, наверное, оттого, что был в шоке. — Во-первых, я не ваш. Во-вторых, я взрослый вулканец. В-третьих, мой уровень интеллектуального развития составляет…

— Да знаю я, что ты гений, — Кирк успокаивающе погладил каменную спину. — Но все равно очень глупый. Теперь-то ты веришь, что я не галлюцинация? 

Спок нехотя кивнул, одновременно пытаясь незаметно расцепить руки человека и вырваться из крепких объятий. Последнее оказалось не так-то просто — Кирк вцепился в добычу изо всех сил и не собирался уступать без боя. 

— Я чувствую ваши мысли, и это мысли Джи… капитана Кирка. Но я все еще не понимаю, что произошло. Какая-то темпоральная аномалия? Перемещение во времени?

— Именно. 

— Интересно. Думаю, вам стоит отпустить меня, и тогда мы обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию.

— Ты уверен, что этого хочешь? — обеспокоенно спросил Кирк. — Обниматься тебе всегда нравилось. 

— Капитан… то есть, простите, какая у вас сейчас должность?

— Можешь и дальше называть меня капитаном, — с ностальгией вздохнул Кирк. 

— Капитан, я вулканец. А вулканцы избегают телесного контакта. 

— Да ладно! — Кирк отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы Спок заметил и оценил его полный скептицизма взгляд. — Во-первых, ты вулканец только наполовину. Во-вторых, насколько я помню, обе твои половины всегда были только «за». Да мы постоянно этим занимались! 

— Я никогда не… — начал было Спок, но тут же замолчал. — Когда мы этим занимались? — спросил он мрачно.

— Извини! — ответил капитан Кирк. — Забылся, был не прав. Конечно, до твоего возвращения из Гола мы ничего подобно не делали. 

Спок сделал еще одну попытку незаметно вырваться, но Кирк был начеку.

— Я все же попросил бы вас отпустить меня, и тогда мы сможем обсудить, что можно сделать в этой ситуации. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Но учти, при малейшем подозрении, что ты все еще сомневаешься в моей реальности, я обниму тебя снова, — пригрозил Кирк. 

Напоследок он поцеловал Спока в щеку, поправил на нем смявшуюся робу и, наконец, разомкнул объятия.

Вулканец не то что бы отпрыгнул, но очень быстро переместился к противоположной стене. Кирк поднялся на ноги и спросил:  
— Ну, и что мы будем делать?

— Сейчас я сообщу настоятельнице монастыря, и она попросит одного из послушников проводить вас в посольство Земли. Там вам помогут.

— Э нет, так не пойдет! А что планируешь делать лично ты?

— Продолжить медитацию. 

Кирк вздохнул. 

— Нет, и так не пойдет тоже, — сказал он, быстро соображая, какие аргументы привести. Очевидно было одно — на чувства давить было бесполезно. Нужно было использовать логику. Ну, или же шантаж. 

— Уверяю вас, с этим вполне справится Звездный флот. Если вы расскажете о своей ситуации…

— То мне объяснят, что шутки со временем опасны, и утешат тем, что и в этом времени неплохо. И, знаешь, что будет, если я останусь, Спок? — спросил Кирк, лучезарно улыбаясь.

По затравленному взгляду вулканца было понятно, что он догадывается.

— Вот-вот, — кивнул Кирк. — Именно то, чего ты боишься. Я все равно вернусь сюда и пристану к тебе. И учти, сейчас я еще держу себя в руках и веду себя пристойно, а потом окончательно распоясаюсь.

Взгляд вулканца стал еще более обреченным.

— Вижу, что ты все понимаешь. Сперва я начну распускать руки. Затем — язык. Я оближу твое правое ухо, начиная с кончика…

— Мне все ясно, — быстро перебил его вулканец. — Но как я могу помочь? Я давно не в Звездном флоте. У меня нет средств передвижения — а тем более корабля, способного путешествовать во времени.

— Твой отец, — уверенно объяснил Кирк. — У него же есть дипломатический корабль!

***

Всем известно, что вулканцы славятся своими научными исследованиями, техническими разработками и логикой. Но есть еще одна вещь, в которой им нет равных — умение молчать. 

Молчанию человека с вулканским не сравниться. Оно просто и невыразительно, тогда как вулканское полно намеков, оттенков и даже посылов прямым текстом. Вулканец молчит с ничего не выражающим лицом и вроде бы ничем не выдает своего к тебе отношения, но каким-то образом сразу же становится понятно, что он считает тебя нелогичным, абсурдным и недалеким существом, главной ошибкой которого было в процессе эволюции слезть с дерева и сделать вид, что оно хоть что-то понимает. 

Спок в этом плане был настоящим вулканцем. Еще когда они вместе служили на «Энтерпрайз», во время первой пятилетней миссии по исследованию миров, до Джеймса Кирка иногда доходили слухи о том, как Спок молчаливо опустил того или иного члена экипажа. Будто бы вулканец просто посмотрел на человека ничего не выражающим взглядом, и тот от ужаса уронил пробирку с ценной жидкостью, нажал не на ту кнопку или разом позабыл математику, логику и статистику. Маккой жаловался ему, что после совместного молчания в одном помещении со Споком сотрудников научного отдела мучают кошмары по ночам. Тогда капитан не поверил слухам — ведь с ним вулканец был всегда рад поговорить. А если Спок и молчал, то его взгляд, направленный на Джеймса Кирка, был полон чего-то труднообъяснимого, но вместе с тем прекрасного и пробуждающего смутные надежды. 

О том, как тяжело переносить вулканское молчание, Кирк узнал только после возвращения Спока из Гола. Тогда оно казалось почти непереносимым. Однако теперь в борьбе с молчанием у Кирка было одно неоспоримое преимущество — он знал, чем оно должно было рано или поздно закончиться. 

Поэтому, хотя Спок упорно старался игнорировать его на пути к дому Сарека, затем — в доме Сарека, а после — по дороге к кораблю и на самом корабле, настроение у Кирка было хорошее. Джеймса Кирка не так-то просто было сбить с намеченного курса. До солнца оставалось пятнадцать минут, и капитан вовсе не собирался провести их в тишине.  
Поняв, что диалога не выйдет, он перешел на монолог.

— Как я тебе и говорил, на суше жило шесть видов разумных существ, — рассказывал Кирк, совершенно не обращая внимания на отсутствие видимой реакции собеседника. — А еще в воздухе летали разумные птицы. И под водой тоже жил кто-то разумный. Кажется, две расы. Ну да, точно, две. И все они были совершенно не похожи друг на друга. А еще там был дилитиум. Много! Неудивительно, что Федерация сразу же сделала планете предложение стать ее членом. Ну и на Вавилон послали «Энтерпрайз» как самый известный корабль. А к тому времени мы уже были почти легендой, Спок. Прости за нескромность. 

Вулканец, до того делавший вид, что увлечен показаниями приборов, наконец поднял голову и посмотрел на Кирка. 

— Капитан, — заметил он холодно, — как я уже предупреждал вас сегодня — дважды, разглашать сведения о будущем запрещено. Сейчас вы нарушаете пять положений устава Звездного флота одновременно.

— Я уже давно не в Звездном флоте, — беспечно заметил Кирк. — И, я уверен, ты никому ничего не расскажешь. Ведь правда? Ты же меня даже не слушаешь! Это я вообще сам с собой. Знаешь, у землян-стариков есть такая дурная привычка — предаваться воспоминаниям о молодости, даже когда их никто не слышит.

Спок промолчал и снова склонился над приборами. Непонятно было, что он в них нашел — пока ничего интересного они не показывали и не должны были показывать еще, по крайней мере, минут десять. 

— Так на чем я остановился? — спросил Кирк и посмотрел на Спока. Тот промолчал. 

— Ах, ну да, Вавилон. Так вот, местные жители считали, что в переговорах с обеих сторон должно участвовать одинаковое количество рас, иначе это будет неуважением. На планете рас было одиннадцать …

— Девять, — поддался на провокацию Спок. 

— Конечно, мистер Спок, как я мог так ошибиться, — улыбнулся себе под нос Кирк и продолжил:— Так вот, там было девять рас, а в экипаже «Энтерпрайза» всего четыре: земляне, вулканцы, андорианцы и один иридианин. Ну и, как всегда бывает, ни одного корабля Федерации в нужный момент поблизости не оказалось.   
Нам нужно было уже отправляться на планету, подписывать соглашение, а мы все еще не представляли себе, что делать. Боунз предложил загримировать кого-нибудь под, ну, не знаю, ромуланца. Но такой обман было бы очень легко раскрыть с помощью обычного трикодера, а у них там было принято сканировать всех входящих в зал совещаний, в качестве меры безопасности. Пластическая операция тоже бы не помогла, да на нее уже и не оставалось времени. И тогда положение спас ты! Это была гениальная идея, Спок, просто гениальная. В общем, туда спустились мы с тобой, андорианец, иридианин, а еще три цветка, принадлежащих Сулу, ручной триббл Ухуры и кофеварка. 

Спок наконец оторвался от синего экрана и удивленно взглянул на человека. Впрочем, он быстро опомнился и снова занялся гипнозом панели управления. 

— Да, — сказал Кирк, довольный реакцией. — Кофеварка, конечно, была необычная. На обычную бы никто не купился. Экспериментальной модели, с искусственным интеллектом. Их тогда выпустили штук сто, в качестве эксперимента, потому что настроить репликаторы так, чтобы они готовили нормальный кофе, так и не удалось. Ну, и еще психологи выдвинули теорию, что человеку в космосе невероятно одиноко — ему хочется тепла и общения. Не знаю, что ими двигало, когда в качестве собеседника одиноким и несчастным путешественникам среди звезд они выбрали кофеварку, но модель появилась на свет. К счастью, дальше пробной партии дело не пошло, иначе я совсем потерял бы веру в разумность штаб-квартиры Звездного флота. Ну, неважно. Эта кофеварка, она могла говорить таким добрым голосом пожилой женщины. Ее нужно было только чуть-чуть перепрограммировать, чтобы говорила она то, что нужно. У тебя ушло на это полчаса. 

Спок снова не выдержал и подал голос:  
— То, что вавилоняне приняли ее за разумную форму жизни, кажется мне весьма сомнительным. К тому же вы сами утверждали, что на входе были установлены сканирующие устройства.

— Да, но вся прелесть плана и была в том, что устройства искали несоответствия. А у кофеварки их не было — она ведь ни за кого себя не выдавала! Сложнее было с растениями, потому что они не могли говорить. Но тут пригодились твои способности — ты так убедительно симулировал слияние разумов, что абсолютно никто не усомнился, — Кирк сделал паузу. — Правда, проблемы начались после заключения договора. Дело в том, что вавилоняне забыли упомянуть об одной своей традиции — скреплять соглашения на их планете было принято совместной оргией. 

Кирк не был уверен, но, кажется, на этом месте Спок вздрогнул.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоил его Кирк, — ты предусмотрительно расположился так, чтобы с одной стороны у тебя был я, а с другой — кофеварка. 

Впрочем, вряд ли вулканца это сильно утешило.

— Капитан, — сказал он сдавленно, — думаю, стоит сосредоточиться на нашей цели. Мы приближаемся к солнцу. 

— Ах да, — легко согласился Кирк, — а я и забыл за приятным разговором. Все готово, мистер Спок? 

Вулканец кивнул. 

— Тогда двигатели на полную! Посмотрим, хватит ли у этого корабля силенок прорваться в будущее!

Космолет задрожал всем корпусом и рванул вперед. В общем-то, он совсем не был предназначен для таких нагрузок. Об этом знал Кирк, знал Спок, и об этом в первый же день сказал Сарек на Вулкане. Но Кирк привык рисковать, и к тому же интуиция подсказывала ему, что и на этот раз все закончится хорошо.   
Впрочем, через несколько минут капитан заподозрил свою интуицию в наглом обмане. Корабль трясло все сильнее, и температура в кабине поднималась выше и выше.

— Нагрузка превышает допустимые пара… — начал Спок, но его голос заглушил душераздирающий треск. 

И без его объяснений было понятно, что происходит.

— Я не могу проиграть сейчас! — прошептал Кирк и вцепился в ручки кресла. 

Спок говорил что-то еще, наверняка подсчитывал мизерные шансы на успех. К счастью, его не было слышно. 

А затем, когда капитан уже решил, что на этот раз ему не выкрутиться, и начал жалеть, что втянул в авантюру и вулканца, вдруг стало очень, очень тихо.  
Солнечный диск на экране застыл, будто бы был фотографией.

— Что происходит, Спок? — спросил Кирк. — У нас получилось?

— Интересно, — очень тихо ответил Спок. — Судя по показаниям приборов, в будущее мы так и не перенеслись. Капитан, полагаю, что время остановилось. А еще нас вызывает на связь корабль.

— Корабль, мистер Спок? — удивился Кирк. — Как это возможно? Вы же сказали, что время остановилось? 

Спок одарил Кирка пустым взглядом, ясно показывающим, что ответа на этот вопрос у него нет и совершенно нелогично его ждать. 

— Понимаю, ты не в курсе. Хорошо, открой канал видеосвязи. На главный экран!

Солнечный диск медленно потемнел и исчез, а на его месте возник мостик чужого корабля, и на его фоне — двое мужчин в неприметных серых костюмах.

— А, вот в чем дело! — протянул капитан Кирк с пониманием, чем заслужил еще один пустой взгляд вулканца.

Конечно, Спок пока ничего не мог знать об этих двоих, а вот Кирку уже довелось с ними столкнуться, во время второй пятилетней миссии — «Энтерпрайзу» тогда удивительно везло на нарушения хода истории. 

— Бюро темпоральных расследований, — объяснил Кирк. — Мистер Далмур и мистер Лаксли, если не ошибаюсь. Не могу сказать, что рад снова вас видеть, господа! 

— Взаимно, — ответил один из мужчин, а второй сурово кивнул и с осуждением добавил:  
— Вы всегда били рекорды по нарушениям темпоральной директивы, но сейчас превзошли самого себя. На этот раз вы сделали это посмертно — поздравляю, такого еще никому не удавалось! 

— К тому же вы умудрились взять в сообщники послушника из Гола, — вмешался первый, — Это, прошу заметить, тоже случается не каждый день!

Кирк скромно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

Далмур и Лаксли переглянулись с видом мучеников, а затем первый официально произнес:  
— Капитан Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, вы обвиняетесь в умышленном нарушении первой темпоральной директивы. Спок, сын Сарека, вы обвиняетесь в соучастии. Просим вас подняться на борт для проведения расследования.

— Насколько мне известно, такой директивы не существует, — вмешался вулканец. — Есть положения Устава Звездного флота, однако отдельной…

— Она будет принята еще не скоро, — нетерпеливо перебил его Далмур. — Для нас это случилось две недели назад, а вот вам до этих двух недель жить еще шесть лет. Это, конечно, если шесть лет вы проживете как законопослушные граждане, не перемещающиеся во времени без письменного разрешения, — пояснил он, с осуждением посмотрев на Кирка.

— Директива имеет обратное действие, — добавил Лаксли. — И распространяется на всех капитанов Звездного флота. Включая, как это ни удивительно, вас!

— Да, мне уже доводилось о ней слышать, — кивнул Кирк Споку. — Во время второй пятилетней миссии эти двое явились на «Энтерпрайз» и рассказали про директиву и ее обратное действие. Только странно, что во время первой нашей миссии вы ни разу не появлялись. — Кирк снова посмотрел на экран. — Поверить не могу, что тогда вы не нашли, к чему придраться!

— Придраться? Придраться! — Лаксли театрально закатил глаза. — Вы знаете, какой капитан Звездного флота является неоспоримым победителем по количеству и тяжести нарушений темпоральной директивы? 

Некоторые идеи на этот счет у Джеймса Кирка были, но он решил проявить скромность и невинно прокачал головой. 

— Вы! Это вы, капитан Кирк, и никто иной! — горячо произнес мужчина. — Да только за время первой миссии у вас было двенадцать крупных нарушений. Двенадцать! Мелкие мы уже перестали считать. А если взять всю вашу карьеру… Неважно, мы даже не пытались вести полный учет — для этого нужно было бы создать отдельную должность. Куда уж тут до придирок к мелочам, мы пытаемся остановить вас хотя бы тогда, когда дело касается жизни и смерти цивилизаций!

— Как я и сказал, директива была принята только две недели назад, и на расследование всех дел времени у нас пока не было, — добавил Далмур. — Но не огорчайтесь — мы и до первой миссии доберемся! А пока попрошу обоих подняться на борт. Время не ждет. А если и ждет, это не повод им злоупотреблять!

Джеймс Кирк посмотрел на Спока, а Спок взглянул на Кирка. А затем они синхронно поднялись, чтобы направиться в транспортаторную. Но далеко уйти им не удалось. Как только вулканец отошел от своего места на шаг, запищал сигнал оповещения.

— Капитан, — сказал Спок, невозмутимо бросив взгляд на панель инструментов, — нас вызывает еще один корабль. Он запрашивает общий сеанс связи с нами и господами из Министерства темпоральных расследований. 

— Да здесь напряженное движение! — Кирк удивленно покачал головой. — На главный экран!

Изображение двух мужчин сдвинулось, и левую половину экрана занял еще один землянин, этот в черно-фиолетовой форме.

— «Ю Эс Эс Релативити», капитан Бракстон, — представился новенький. — Комитет по охране времени. 

— Это что-то новенькое, — удивился Кирк. — Спок, слышал о таком?

Вулканец молча покачал головой. 

А вот Лаксли и Далмуру незнакомец явно был известен — увидев капитана Бракстона, они переглянулись с таким страдальческим выражением лиц, что сразу стало ясно — ничего хорошего от встречи они не ждали. 

— По какому праву вы вмешиваетесь в расследование Министерства темпоральных расследований? — спросил Лаксли.

— И почему без предварительного уведомления? — добавил Далмур мрачно. — Дело вне вашей компетенции.

— Я здесь для расследования временной аномалии, — объяснил мужчина спокойно. — А это дает мне полномочия вмешиваться в работу любых министерств, включая ваше. 

— Но здесь нет никакой временной аномалии, — заметил Лаксли.

— Ни одной! — торжествующе добавил Далмур. — Даже самой маленькой!

Теперь настала очередь Бракстона делать страдальческое выражение лица.  
— Она здесь будет. Появится в результате вашего вмешательства в действия капитана Кирка. Вы не знаете об ее существовании, потому что аномалия проявила себя не сразу, а через шесть месяцев после вашего расследования. И, поверьте мне, ее последствия таковы, что их устранение в ваших интересах. Да вы и сами их почувствуете, причем так, что мало не покажется! Поэтому прошу всех подняться на борт для расследования.

— К нам на борт, — твердо произнес Лаксли. — Дело можно уладить и здесь. К тому же нам нужно будет связаться с начальством и доложить обстановку. 

— На «Ю Эс Эс Релативити», — не согласился капитан Бракстон. — У меня на корабле тоже система связи, а еще подозреваемые. Их всех нужно держать в одном месте, это облегчит последующее темпоральное слияние. 

— Темпоральное слияние! — воскликнул Далмур, почему-то посмотрев на Кирка и Спока почти с сочувствием, — самая бесполезная операция на свете! Но неважно. Мы сейчас будем. И, капитан Кирк, мистер Спок, вас ждем там же. Не надейтесь даже, что обвинения будут сняты. Мы позаботимся о том, чтобы вы не ушли от правосудия и на этот раз!

***

В сложившейся ситуации хорошо было одно — камера на борту «Релативити» оказалась удобной, светлой и просторной.

— Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже, — заметил Кирк, оказавшись внутри и плюхнувшись на лежанку. — Нас могли поймать клингоны. Или ромуланцы. А здесь чисто и нас, может быть, даже покормят! 

Спок бросил на него косой взгляд, а затем аккуратно сел на край кушетки, подальше от Кирка, где продолжил убедительно изображать лишенного эмоций адепта Гола. А капитан внимательно огляделся. В их камере не было ничего интересного, а вот напротив, в точно таком же отсеке, отгороженном с одной стороны силовым полем, сидело двое. 

Вначале Кирк даже не понял, почему фигуры пожилых мужчин кажутся ему такими знакомыми, а когда до него наконец-то дошло, кто перед ним, человек сильно удивился.

— Спок, это не обман глаз? — спросил он у своего спутника.

— К которому из Споков вы обращаетесь? — монотонно уточнил вулканец, отвернувшись к стене, чтобы ненароком не посмотреть на соседей. 

— Значит, не обман, — Джеймс Кирк кивнул и с любопытством уставился на пару в соседнем отсеке.

Это были вулканец и человек. Первый очень походил на Спока, которого капитан Кирк знал до того, как застрять в Нексусе, но выглядел старше и был немного толще. Можно было понять, почему Спок не хотел даже смотреть в сторону второй пары: вулканец сидел, прислонившись к стене, а голова второго заключенного — земного мужчины, очень похожего на самого капитана Кирка, — покоилась у него на коленях. Глаза вулканца были закрыты, а пальцы лежали на лице человека в точках для мелдинга. Сцена казалась очень интимной и навевала воспоминания о временах до Нексуса.

Кирк бросил косой взгляд на своего вулканца и подивился контрасту между его прямой, как доска, спиной и расслабленной позой их соседа. 

Ни первый, ни второй заключенный не обратили на новых соседей никакого внимания, слишком занятые слиянием разумов. 

— Спок, — спросил Кирк, еще раз оглядев человека напротив, а затем втянув живот, — неужели я такой… толстый? Мне казалось, что я располнел совсем немного. Прибавил пару килограммов!

Вулканец оторвался от изучения стены и оценивающе посмотрел вначале на Джеймса Кирка, а затем — очень быстро — на заключенных в камере напротив. 

— Полагаю, что второй Джеймс Кирк весит на семь-восемь килограммов больше, — определил он. 

— Ну и славно! — облегченно выдохнул Кирк. — А то я уже начал задумываться о диете. 

Спок поднял бровь, но не прокомментировал его слова.

А вот заключенные в соседнем отсеке наконец зашевелились. 

Вулканец убрал руку с лица человека, а тот вздохнул и тяжело сел. Затем они синхронно подняли глаза.

— А, это вы, — заметил человек.

— Очевидно, что они, — подтвердил вулканец. — Ведь нам обещали темпоральное слияние. Полагаю, что вы из того момента, когда образовалась аномалия?

— Честно говоря, никакой аномалии я не заметил, — пожал плечами Кирк. 

— Но корабли Министерства темпоральных расследований и Комитета по охране времени появились как раз тогда, когда мы начали перемещение в прошлое, — пояснил Спок.

— Ну да, все верно, — серьезно кивнул старый вулканец. — Аномалия образовалась примерно в это время. Перед ее появлением и целесообразнее всего провести темпоральное слияние. 

— Подождите, подождите! — раздраженно попросил Кирк, — что за темпоральное слияние? Никто так этого и не объяснил!

— Совмещение одного и того же человека из прошлого и будущего в единое целое, — пояснил второй Спок. — Применяется в случае расследования нарушений хода истории и структуры времени. Темпоральное слияние позволяет обойти юридические трудности — ведь нельзя наказать за преступление, которое еще не было совершено. Однако если преступление предотвратить, то и наказывать будет не за что. Комитет по охране времени нашел выход — они совмещают одного и того же человека из будущего и прошлого, после чего ликвидируют темпоральную аномалию. Явление еще не до конца изучено, но на практике выяснилось — в таком случае даже после предотвращения преступления у человека остаются воспоминания о будущем. А это, согласно законам Федерации, позволяет привлечь его к ответственности. 

— Не слишком ли сложный способ? 

— Правительство уже второй год обсуждает возможность принятия закона о наказании нарушителей времени до того, как совершено преступление. Но пока закон не принят, темпорально слияние — это единственный способ добиться правосудия. 

— В данном случае из нас четверых собираются сделать двоих, — добавил старший Кирк и схватился за голову. 

— Опять? — с сочувствием спросил его старший Спок, взяв за руку. — Слияние разумов не помогло?

— Помогло, но не до конца. Я опять их чувствую. 

— Этого не избежать. Я лишь смог приглушить чужие мысли. Убрать их полностью можно, только ликвидировав аномалию.

— О чем вы? — спросил Кирк обеспокоенно. — Смотреть на то, как он сам будет мучиться в будущем, было не очень приятно. — Что происходит? 

— Последствия аномалии.

— И каковы они, эти последствия?

— Капитан, — неожиданно подал голос Спок-младший. — Вы требуете разгласить сведения о будущем. Это запрещено Уставом Звездного флота, статья…

Его перебил старший Спок:  
— Как та же личность, обладающая, однако, более полной картиной мира, я заявляю, что раскрытие этих сведений абсолютно ничему не повредит. Наоборот, это поможет нам найти выход из ситуации. К тому же после темпорального слияния воспоминания и так станут доступны вам обоим.

— Но разве представители Министерства и Комитета здесь не для того, чтобы решить проблему? — холодно спросил молодой вулканец. — Не вижу причин для вмешательства в их действия. 

— Министерство, как мы подозреваем, проблему только усугубит, — пояснил старший Кирк. — Именно в результате их действий появится аномалия. А капитан Бракстон хочет решить проблему совершенно неприемлемым для нас способом. 

Он посмотрел на сидящего рядом вулканца. Тот ответил поднятой бровью, а затем повернулся к Кирку-младшему.

— Вы нарушили естественное течение времени, в момент своего перехода в прошлое создав альтернативную реальность. Затем вмешалось Министерство, однако по случайности не убрав эту альтернативную реальность, а добавив еще две — в одной из них в прошлое вы так и не попали: вас успели остановить.  
Во второй попытка задержать вас в момент перемещения оказалась неудачной. Там возникли помехи, и тебя, Джим, выбросило в прошлое другого мира — еще одного параллельного измерения, отделившегося от нашего в 2233 году из-за перемещения во времени ромуланского корабля. В результате множественного разделения временной линии образовалась аномалия. 

— То есть вы сами не из этого будущего, — догадался Кирк. — И, думаю, не из того, в котором я попал в параллельное измерение. — Он посмотрел на Кирка-старшего. — Значит, тебе все удалось?

Тот кивнул и еле заметно улыбнулся.

— Да, мне все удалось. И все было бы хорошо, если бы не аномалия. Спок?

Его спутник серьезно пояснил:  
— Четыре временных потока так и не разделились до конца. Это стало ясно не сразу — несколько лет аномалия никак не давала о себе знать. Однако через три-четыре года после сегодняшних событий все, кто находился поблизости в момент разделения, постепенно начали вспоминать прошлые события не только из своей реальности, но и из других миров. Со временем ситуация только ухудшилась — вначале воспоминания появились и у жителей ближайших планет, затем — у обитателей соседних солнечных систем. После к воспоминаниям добавились ощущения от событий, происходящих в остальных реальностях в настоящее время. 

— Это ужасно неудобно, — пояснил Кирк-старший. — Ладно бы это были только воспоминания! Иногда и настоящее двоится в глазах — чужие ощущения становятся настолько яркими, что заглушают происходящее в этой вселенной. В такие моменты я совершенно не могу понять, где я на самом деле! — он задумчиво потер лоб. - Хотя, конечно, для того Кирка, которому не дали осуществить задуманное, это плюс — так он может побыть со Споком хотя бы через меня.

— Реальность нестабильна, — кивнул старый вулканец в знак согласия. — Альтернативные миры должны либо исчезнуть, либо окончательно разделиться, чего в настоящий момент не происходит. Я думаю, что это явление сродни Нексусу. У меня даже возникла теория, что Нексус — это множество перепутанных параллельных измерений, ограниченных во времени и пространстве. Проблема в том, что наша аномалия в пространстве не ограничена и распространяется все дальше. Вся вселенная рискует превратиться в один большой Нексус, если ее не устранить. 

— Комитет по охране времени как раз и хочет все распутать. Для этого капитан Бракстон должен будет остановить министерство до момента разветвления реальности. И это нас устраивает, — сказал Кирк-старший. — Но не устраивает то, что он собирается остановить еще и мое перемещение в будущее, хотя это для устранения аномалии совсем не обязательно.

— Однако обязательно для того, чтобы предотвратить нарушение закона, — вмешался Спок-младший. 

— Да, — легко согласился старый вулканец, и по его тону сразу стало понятно, что нарушение закона волнует его меньше всего. Он повернулся к младшему Кирку и добавил:  
— Наша задача — отправить тебя в то будущее, где мы вместе.

— И обеспечить тем самым счастливое настоящее по крайней мере одной версии нас самих, — добавил Кирк-старший.

— И каков ваш план?

— Чтобы в нашу жизнь больше не могли вмешаться министерство, или комитет, или другие власти, считающие изменение времени недопустимым, предпочтительно отправить тебя в альтернативную реальность, отделившуюся от нашей тридцать восемь лет назад. Она вне их юрисдикции. 

— Но каким образом тогда я смогу встретить своего Спока?

— Удивительно, Джим, но тот Кирк, которого забросило в параллельный мир, обнаружил там Спока из этой вселенной, — пояснил старший вулканец. — Воспоминания о том, как это случилось, мне недоступны, но в фактах я уверен.

— Спок оказался там в 2256 году. Я тоже не помню, как это произошло, знаю только, что это как-то связано с ромуланцами, — добавил второй Кирк. 

Во время разговора младший Спок мрачнел все больше и больше — видимо, мысль о нарушении еще десятка законов его не прельщала.

— Ваш план нелогичен, — наконец заявил он, — даже если у властей из этой реальности нет полномочий на расследование преступлений в параллельном измерении, разумно предположить существование там собственных органов по защите времени.

Заключенные в соседнем отсеке переглянулись.

— Полная картина нам недоступна, потому что воспоминания и ощущения из альтернативного мира отрывочны, — сказал старший Спок, — но судя по тому, что нам известно, в том мире органов темпоральных расследований пока нет. Конечно, вероятно их появление, а также принятие первой темпоральной директивы, подобной нашей, которая также будет иметь обратную силу — ведь тот мир очень похож на наш. Однако даже в этом случае их руки будут связаны — преступление совершено в нашем мире, а не в их. 

— Вы правы! — усмехнулся Кирк. — Они не смогут наказать меня за то, что я совершил не в их реальности. Хорошо, я понял. Что будем делать?

Кирк-старший довольно улыбнулся молодой версии самого себя, всем своим видом говоря, что нисколько не сомневался в том, что тот согласится. 

— Наш план очень прост, — объяснил он. — Из-за действия аномалии мы помним часть событий, которые привели к тому, что я… то есть ты, оказался в альтернативной реальности. Сейчас мы просто постараемся воссоздать те же условия. Будем надеяться, что этого хватит.

— Вы помните не все? — уточнил Спок.

— Нет, только то, как все началось. 

— В тот раз в ваши действия не вмешивался Комитет по охране времени?

— Нет. 

— Тогда каким образом нам удастся все повторить? Условия не совпадают. Шансы на успех настолько малы, что пробовать не имеет смысла. Вероятность успеха составляет не более ноля целых и девяносто пяти сотых процента.

Оба человека и старый вулканец уставились на Спока с совершенно одинаковым выражением лиц. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что нас это остановит? — спросил Кирк-старший.

— И не ждешь, что мы ничего не будем делать из-за мизерных шансов на успех? — добавил Спок, с полуулыбкой подняв бровь. 

— Вот-вот, — поддакнул Кирк-младший. — Ты как хочешь, а я с ними! 

Молодой вулканец сдержанно вздохнул. Затем бросил взгляд в соседний отсек и вздохнул еще раз.

— Полагаю, что разумным будет оказать вам помощь, чтобы ускорить возвращение в Гол. 

Оба человека синхронно кивнули:  
— Именно. Помоги нам сейчас, а потом вернешься к своим любимым аскетам и получишь медаль финалиста.

— Знак достижения Колинара. Что я должен делать?

— Для начала попробуй выбраться из камеры. В правом верхнем углу стены вентиляционный люк. Он запаян и защищен силовым полем, но это поле можно отключить, если оторвать панель сбоку от него. — Старший вулканец печально покачал головой. — Я уже стар и моих сил не хватает. Мне не удалось этого сделать, но ты молод и должен справиться.

Младший Спок встал на кушетку и с сомнением оглядел панель. 

— Я уверен, что разработчики этой камеры учли возможность того, что…

— Просто попробуй.

Спок бросил на собеседника очередной невыразительный взгляд, но умолк и начал сосредоточенно обследовать стену. Затем он попытался подцепить панель, но из этого ничего не вышло — та была пригнана так плотно, что соскальзывали пальцы.

— Может быть, с правого края?

Спок послушно зашел с другой стороны, но это ничего не дало.

— Ваш план невыполним, — сказал он, спустившись на пол. — Я ничего не могу сделать. 

— Ну что же, тогда нам ничего не остается — придется прибегнуть к плану «Б», — печально заметил старший Кирк и распахнул куртку.— Давай, Спок, раздевайся!

Его сосед по камере мрачно кивнул и начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. 

— Что вы делаете? — Спок-младший, кажется, был так поражен нелогичностью происходящего, что забыл о собственной невозмутимости — в его голосе слышалось явное удивление.

Признаться, Кирк тоже был удивлен. Конечно, желание второго Кирка раздеться в обществе Спока можно было понять — его оно тоже частенько посещало, — но ведь всему должно быть свое место и время! 

Второй Кирк тем временем избавился от куртки и принялся за рубашку.

— Мы собираемся заняться любовью, — любезно пояснил он. — Ведь мы не смогли освободиться, а значит, и шанса отправить Джима в параллельное измерение у нас не будет. Через пять минут сюда войдет капитан Бракстон с охраной, затем комитет проведет темпоральное слияние и примет решение. Не в нашу пользу. Аномалия будет исправлена, и я так и не встречусь со Споком, а буду вместо этого отправлен на Землю, отбывать наказание. А значит, сегодня наш последний шанс побыть вдвоем, и я не собираюсь его упускать! К тому же, признаюсь честно, я всегда об этом мечтал, — добавил он, расплываясь в задумчиво-грустной улыбке. — Подумать только, сейчас я займусь сексом со Споком на глазах у Спока. Это лучше любых моих фантазий! Жаль, что другого шанса уже не представится…

— Он всегда был склонен к вуайеризму, - пояснил старый вулканец, помогая человеку снять футболку, — взять хотя бы все эти разорванные рубашки. Так что, если в вашей реальности вы когда-нибудь будете вместе, не позволяй ему слишком уж на тебя давить, Спок. Помни, что ты вовсе не обязан заниматься сексом в публичных местах, если сам этого не хочешь. 

— Но то, что вы делаете, неприлично! — заявил шокированный Спок-младший, а затем поспешно добавил:   
— И я уверен, что в моей реальности ничего подобного никогда не случится. 

— Не нравится — отвернись, — порекомендовал старший Кирк. 

— Да все ему нравится, — заметил старший Спок, вплотную подойдя к Кирку и обняв его за талию. — Я в этом уверен. Я помню себя в его возрасте. — Он кинул на молодого вулканца косой взгляд. — И знаешь что? Я бы на твоем месте не зарекался!

— Мы из разных реальностей! В моей ничего такого не будет! — Цвет лица у Спока стал подозрительно зеленым. — К тому же я еще не закончил с панелью. — Он снова залез с ногами на кушетку и, подцепив панель с краю ногтями, попробовал дернуть. Ничего не вышло. 

— Зря стараешься, — сказал Кирк-старший. Его голос звучал глухо, так как он уткнулся лицом в плечо вулканца. — Все потеряно! Нам не суждено быть вместе! Так хоть оторвемся напоследок!

— А-а-а, — протянул старший вулканец. Было непонятно, соглашается он, или просто не в силах сдержать стон наслаждения. 

Спок-младший вздрогнул всем телом и кинул в соседнюю камеру напряженный взгляд. А затем очень быстро отвернулся и пробормотал:  
— Я попробую еще!

— Но это нелоги-и-ично, — прошептал вулканец.

— Да-а-а, — сдавленно откликнулся человек. 

Спок сжал челюсти и принялся за панель с удвоенной энергией. 

— Капитан, — процедил он сквозь зубы, — возможно, если бы вы помогли…

— А, что? — рассеянно спросил Кирк-младший, не в силах оторваться от зрелища в соседнем отсеке. 

Человек и вулканец как раз перешли к самому серьезному — они опустились на кушетку и нетерпеливо избавлялись от остатков одежды. 

— Капитан, это не стрип-шоу и не порнофильм! — с ноткой отчаяния в голосе произнес Спок-младший. Его голос совсем не по-вулкански срывался.

— Да-да, иду, — кивнул Кирк, пытаясь залезть на кровать спиной, чтобы не упустить ничего из происходящего в соседней камере.

— А-а-а, — застонал Кирк-старший.

— Да, — прошептал в ответ старый вулканец.

— Капитан, — настойчиво повторил Спок, — вы мне поможете или нет?

— Конечно, — наконец взяв себя в руки, ответил Кирк-младший. Он с трудом оторвался от зрелища и перевел взгляд на своего вулканца:   
— Спок, с тобой все в порядке? Ты весь позеленел!

— Да! — почти прокричал тот. — Со мной все отлично! Только помогите мне, чтобы мы могли выбраться отсюда.

Кирк кивнул и тоже взялся за панель. Некоторое время в камере раздавались только его натужное пыхтение и скрип ногтей вулканца, скользящих по металлу. И неприличные звуки из второго отсека.

— Нет, ничего не выйдет, — наконец признал Кирк. — Тут все сделано на совесть. Я только ободрал все руки, а панель даже не сдвинулась.

Он засунул кровоточащий указательный палец в рот и слез на пол.

— А-а-а, — раздался сдвоенный стон из соседней камеры.

Спок-младший издал странный сдавленный звук и со всей силы ударил по стене кулаком. Панель прогнулась, а один ее край с треском отломился.

— Ты поранился, — забеспокоился Кирк, — давай я…

— Не мешайте мне! — воскликнул Спок и одним движением оторвал панель. На то, чтобы отключить силовое поле, открыть вентиляционный люк и скрыться внутри, у него ушло меньше минуты. 

Джеймс Кирк проводил вулканца обеспокоенным взглядом, а затем повернулся к соседям. 

Те спокойно одевались, будто не пытались только что заняться на глазах у самих себя горячим сексом. 

— Я не был уверен, что это сработает, — пояснил Кирк-старший. — В нашей реальности все происходило на корабле министерства, и камера там была не такая. К тому же там нас со Споком был один экземпляр, поэтому приставать к нему мне пришлось самому. Но так вышло даже быстрее. 

— Так вы это специально! — наконец догадался Джеймс Кирк.

— Ага. Ну, и всегда полезно сделать приятное самому себе, верно? — подмигнул второй Кирк, а затем вдруг схватился за голову и тяжело сел на кушетку.

— Опять? — с сочувствием спросил его старый вулканец.

— Да, я их чувствую. Пока мы тут… ну, доводили до нужной кондиции молодого Спока, остальные измерения почти не ощущались. — Кирк усмехнулся. — Видимо, оставшиеся Споки и Кирки наблюдали за происходящим. А теперь я снова начал их ощущать. Будем надеяться, что Спока не задержат, долго я этого не выдержу. 

Вулканец, к счастью, не заставил себя ждать. Прошло не больше пяти минут, когда он молчаливой тенью выскользнул из-за угла и быстро направился к панели управления. Силовые поля в обеих камерах замигали и исчезли.

— Теперь ищем транспортаторную, — скомандовал старший Кирк, поднимаясь.

— Нам налево, я прошел мимо нее на пути сюда, — заявил Спок-младший.

— Отлично, тогда показывай дорогу! — воскликнул Джим, и вулканец молча побежал вперед.

***

Им повезло — по пути они никого не встретили. В транспортаторной, правда, было два техника, но с ними Споки справились без труда. 

— Как мы освободим наш корабль? — спросил изрядно запыхавшийся Кирк, когда они оказались на месте. — Он захвачен тягловым лучом. К тому же время-то стоит! Вы знаете, как запустить его снова? 

— Нет, такое оборудование есть только у Комитета по охране времени и Министерства, — покачал головой Кирк-старший, который запыхался ничуть не меньше. — Но пусть это вас не смущает — мы вовсе не собираемся отправлять тебя обратно на корабль, Джим. 

— Тогда как…

— Еще одна эксклюзивная технология — транспортаторы на этом корабле могут перемещать не только в пространстве, но и во времени, — объяснил Спок-старший. — В том мире ты попал в параллельное измерение, благодаря ошибке Спока в расчетах при программировании транспортатора. Я помню, в чем заключалась ошибка, и смогу ее повторить. 

— И где в результате я оказался? Ведь не в открытом космосе? Иначе, я надеюсь, вы не рвались бы меня туда заслать!

Старый Спок еле заметно усмехнулся:  
— Странный вопрос, Джим. Разумеется, ты оказался на «Энтерпрайзе»! — Затем он повернулся ко второму Споку.— Нам нужно рассчитать координаты.

Тот молча кивнул. Оба вулканца склонились над пультом управления, и в течение следующих пяти минут в транспортаторной раздавалось только их приглушенное бормотание.

— Я помню формулу, которую использовал Спок в нужном нам мире.

— Но сейчас в наши действия вмешался Комитет по охране времени, а значит, образовалась новая развилка реальностей. Исходные координаты изменились, это нужно учитывать.

— Получилось?

— Да, я ввожу данные.

— Необходимо учитывать близость антигравитационных двигателей. Они могут вызвать возникновение новой аномалии.

— Я сделал поправку. 

— А остановка времени?

— Да, она скорректирована. Тогда мы закончили?

— Да.

Оба вулканца оторвались от панели и посмотрели на Кирков.

— Ну что же, Джим, тебе пора, — сказал Спок-старший. 

Младший ничего не сказал, но лицо его выражало еле заметное облегчение.

Кирк кивнул и поднялся на платформу транспортатора.

— Ну… прощайте! — улыбнулся он. — Живите долго и процветайте. И, главное, будьте счастливы, все трое!

Он поднял руку в вулканском приветствии. И оба вулканца, и второй человек ответили тем же.

— Запускайте! — кивнул Джеймс Кирк.

Транспортатор зажужжал, и фигура на платформе начала медленно таять.

Когда Джеймс Кирк окончательно исчез, младший Спок повернулся к своим спутникам.

— Что теперь? — спросил он.

— Теперь мы ждем охрану и сдаемся, — объяснил Кирк-старший. — Не волнуйся, тебе ничего не будет — ты же действовал по принуждению. Отправишься обратно в свой Гол целым и невредимым.

— Я и не волновался, — нейтральным тоном ответил вулканец.

За время работы над формулой перемещения со старым Споком он успел окончательно взять себя в руки, и теперь никто не заподозрил бы его в способности зеленеть и в ужасе пробивать стены кулаком.

— Приближается охрана, — заметил Спок-старший, — я слышу нескольких людей. И, пока мы одни… — он тихо вздохнул и посмотрел на второго вулканца почти с раскаянием. — Полагаю, что наше поведение по отношению к тебе было не вполне корректным.

— Особенно мое, — согласился Кирк. — Я ведь вытащил тебя из Гола в самый неподходящий момент. Когда ты должен получить знак адепта Колинара? Ведь совсем скоро, да?

— Через два дня. 

— А я вмешался и не дал тебе завершить финальную медитацию. Да еще и… ну… там, в камере. В общем, прости.

— В извинениях нет необходимости, — заявил Спок-младший с каменным лицом. — Они…

— … нелогичны,— закончили все трое хором.

— Но логичным было бы компенсировать наше вмешательство, — добавил старый вулканец.

— Видишь ли, из-за него Колинара ты так и не достиг. Концентрация и спокойствие твоего ума были нарушены.

— Я уверен, что ничего подобного… — начал младший Спок почти возмущенным тоном.

— Поверь нам, все так и будет. Я так никогда и не достиг абсолютной логики. Но запомни одно — Виджер.

— Виджер? 

— Да. Прямо перед последним слиянием разумов с настоятельницей Гола ты услышишь мысли Джима. Он будет думать об угрозе, которую представляет машина, обладающая абсолютной логикой. Это окажется Виджер, искусственный разум невероятной силы. Слияние с ним даст тебе то, чего ты никогда не сможешь достигнуть в Голе.

Спок с подозрением посмотрел на старого вулканца:  
— Но откуда ты знаешь об этом, если сам так и не достиг Колинара?

— На борту «Энтерпрайза» был вулканец, — быстро объяснил тот. — Он провел слияние, и ему открылась истина, к которой он совершенно не стремился. А теперь замолкаем, охрана сейчас будет здесь!

Та не заставила себя ждать — в транспортаторную ворвалось трое охранников с фазерами в руках, а за ними — капитан Бракстон.

— Мы сдаемся! — быстро произнес Джеймс Кирк.

— И заявляем о том, что второй Спок участвовал в происходящем под угрозой со стороны человека, — добавил старый вулканец.

— Не меня, — так же быстро объяснил Кирк. — Второго Джеймса Кирка. Который сбежал в параллельную вселенную.

Капитан Браксон молча кивнул одному из охранников, и тот подошел к транспортатору.

— Странные координаты, — сказал он. — Я не вполне понимаю, чему они соответствуют.

— Скопируй их и передай в научный отдел, — мрачно произнес Бракстон, — а вы трое, пройдемте со мной! Не хочу, чтобы вы опоздали на слушание собственного дела. 

***

Дело, как и следовало ожидать, закончилось ничем. Главный виновник исчез в параллельном измерении, так что темпоральное слияние оказалось невозможным, младший Спок был признан невиновным, потому что участвовал в перемещении под давлением со стороны Кирка. Далмур и Лаксли предложили отправиться в прошлое и остановить Джеймса Кирка до того, как тот переместился в другой мир, но это оказалось невозможно осуществить технически — ведь во время побега время стояло на месте. Нельзя настроить оборудование так, чтобы перемещаться по одному и тому же застывшему моменту.

— А если мы снова запустим время и переместимся в точку сразу до или после того, как время было остановлено? — предложил, наконец, Лаксли. 

— Это только усугубит существующее положение вещей, — объяснил капитан Бракстон. — Нельзя осуществлять столько перемещений во времени вблизи от критической точки. Если мы вмешаемся еще раз, аномалию будет уже не устранить.

— Ну что же, — мрачно кивнул Далмур, — Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, вы снова ускользнули от правосудия. Но не думайте, что вам и дальше будет это удаваться!

— Я и не думаю, — пожал плечами Кирк. — И жду дальнейших встреч с вами, господа. Что теперь?

— Теперь мы устраним аномалию и вернем всех вас в соответствующее место и время, — объяснил капитан Бракстон. 

— И будем надеяться, что встретимся еще не скоро, — добавил Лаксли. — Хотя мы в этом сильно сомневаемся!

 

***

Стояло условное космическое раннее утро. На «Энтерпрайзе» начинался обычный день. Капитан Кирк как раз уселся в кресло с бумажным стаканчиком кофе в руках, когда раздался вызов из транспортаторной. 

— Капитан, у нас… гость на борту! — это был Скотти.

Джеймс Кирк удивленно посмотрел на ручку собственного кресла и спросил:  
— Кто и откуда, мистер Скотт? 

— Если бы я знал, капитан! Кораблей поблизости нет, да и ни одной планеты тоже. И, капитан, этот гость… он говорит, что он — это вы, сэр!

Джеймс Кирк нахмурился.

— Что он — я, Скотти?

— Да, сэр. Хотя по мне, так он не очень-то и похож. Он старый и толстый! И глаза у него карие. Хотя, может быть, это контактные линзы…

— Эй, — раздался из динамика возмущенный смутно знакомый голос, — я попрошу без оскорблений! Почему все и всегда поминают мой вес? Вы там, на мостике, слышите меня? Капитан Кирк? Джим? Я и правда Кирк, просто из параллельного измерения! И я хочу говорить со Споком. Со своим Споком! Я знаю, что он здесь!

— Стойте на месте, мистер… Кирк, — голос Скотти звучал глухо, будто тот отвернулся от панели. — Сейчас придет капитан и с вами разберется. 

— Я буду через минуту, — твердо сказал Кирк, вскакивая на ноги.

— Идемте, мистер Спок. Посмотрим, кто там у нас. 

У самых дверей он остановился и повернулся к Ухуре:  
— А вы запросите сеанс связи с Новым Вулканом. Со вторым Споком. Нам может понадобиться его экспертное мнение. 

Конечно, пока вся эта история про Джеймса Кирка из другого мира звучала очень сомнительно. Но что-то подсказывало капитану, что их незваный гость не врет.

***

Когда в доме посла Спока раздался вызов «Энтерпрайза», на Новом Вулкане стоял поздний вечер. 

— Я не отвлекаю? — без вступлений спросил его молодой капитан Кирк, только появившись на экране. 

Спок как раз собирался медитировать, но отказать Джиму он не мог даже в этой реальности. 

— Нет, я не занят, — ответил он, рассматривая человека. — Рад снова слышать вас, капитан.

Джим выглядел немого уставшим, а еще, может быть, чуть-чуть повзрослевшим, и оттого немного больше похожим на того Джима, который когда-то был капитаном этого Спока. Но, главное, он был жив и невредим. 

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Кирк вулканцу. — У нас тут… ситуация. Неожиданный гость, который говорит, что прибыл из той же реальности, что и вы. И он просил с вами поговорить. 

— Хорошо, — серьезно кивнул вулканец. — Я готов. 

Джим потянулся к монитору и повернул его так, чтобы камера захватила сидящего рядом пожилого мужчину.

— Ну, привет, Спок! — сказал тот тихо, но радостно. — Не ждал меня?

— Джим! — воскликнул вулканец ошеломленно. — Джим!

***

До ритуала оставалось полчаса. В Голе стояла тишина — послушники проводили последнюю медитацию, готовясь к слиянию разумов с настоятельницей и получению знаков достижения Колинара. И только из одной кельи доносился звук нервных и быстрых шагов, а временами еще и голос. Кажется, там кто-то разговаривал сам с собой.

Этим кем-то был Спок. Вулканец то ходил по камере из угла в угол, то замирал на месте, как статуя, и буравил стену невидящим мрачным взглядом. 

— Старые гомики! — повторил он в очередной раз. — Эмоционально озабоченные сексуально зависимые извращенцы, не имеющие ни малейшего представления о логике и воздержании!

Лучше от этого не стало. За те два дня, что оставались до конца обучения, восстановить баланс и спокойствие Споку так и не удалось. Его преследовали образы и воспоминания: обнимающий его Джеймс Кирк, целующиеся заключенные в соседней камере, взволнованный голос человека, произносящий его имя.

Спок был готов расплакаться от бессилия. Но времени на эмоциональные срывы и слезы не оставалось — уже пора было идти на церемонию. Вулканец глубоко вздохнул и постарался создать хотя бы видимость спокойствия. А затем он вышел из кельи и направился к месту проведения ритуала. 

Именно тогда он и услышал голос в первый раз.

«Если бы здесь был Спок, он помог бы найти решение», — убежденно заявил голос с до боли знакомой интонацией. 

«Я должен получить корабль, — добавил голос несколько секунд спустя, как раз когда Спок вышел из здания в жаркую вулканскую пустыню. — Они не смогут остановить Виджер без меня!»

Вулканец замер на месте и поднял глаза, будто надеясь увидеть в небе «Энтерпрайз», а может, и самого капитана Кирка, парящего в воздухе. Конечно, там никого не оказалось, но Спок снова почувствовал надежду. Он хорошо запомнил слова старшего Спока о машине, обладающей абсолютной логикой. И о вулканце, достигшем Колинара после слияния разумов с Виджером. А значит, у него еще был шанс. И, если в Голе его ждал провал, то логичным было воспользоваться альтернативой. Вулканец распрямил спину и твердым шагом направился к месту поведения последней церемонии. Теперь она его не пугала. Истина ждала его на борту «Энтерпрайза».


End file.
